The present invention relates generally to connectors, and more particularly to a one-piece splice connector for use with pipe and tubing.
Pipe and tubing connectors are well known in the art. One such connector, sold under the trademark SPLICE LOCK™ by R&B Wagner, Inc. of Milwaukee, Wis., that is particularly well suited for use in the alignment of handrail pipe and tubing sections and as expansion joints is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,830. An example of such a connector is also shown in FIGS. 1-3, and includes a pair of separate channel sections 12, 14 and at least one set screw 41. First channel section 12 includes side wall flanges 16, a pair of slots 22, and a threaded aperture 24. Second channel section 14 includes side wall flanges 26 and a pair of prongs 32. The side wall flanges 16, 26 are formed for mating engagement with one another, and prongs 32 extend into slots 22 when the connector is assembled. One or more screws 41 are used to secure the connector with respect to the pipe or tubing being connected. As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the assembled connector is inserted into the ends of two abutting pipes or tubes 34, 35. The screw or screws 41 are then inserted through a hole or holes 40 in the pipes or tubes 34, 35, and threaded into the aperture(s) 24 in upper channel section 12 to expand the connector 10 to secure it within the pipes or tubes 34, 35.
Although the prior art connector 10 works well as a connector or expansion joint, it also has drawbacks. Most significantly, the two-piece design causes difficulties. The two channel pieces 12, 14 are not secured together until at least one set screw is put in place, and thus there is potential for the two pieces to separate inside the pipe before they are secured in place, which can make accurate installation difficult. In addition, it is more costly to manufacture two separate pieces. Two separate designs must be used, and the pieces must be designed to engage one another.
Given the limitations and problems with the existing connectors, there exists a need for an improved connector and expansion joint to be used to align two pieces of pipe or tubing. The present invention relates to improvements over the devices and methods described above, and to solutions to the problems raised or not solved thereby.